


Un auror en Baker Street

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Magic, Potterlock, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Durante dos años John ha tenido una vida agradable, disfruta de la compañía de su compañero de piso, así como de los casos que resuelven juntos, sin embargo, él tiene un secreto.





	Un auror en Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y, agregaría yo, perfecta adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Esta historia también cuenta con personajes de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Nota 2: Dedico éste fic a mi querida amiga Momo, quien es una fuente de inspiración para mis historias. Esto está inspirado en una imagen que mi amiga Momo me enseño en la que la Profesora McGonagall esta hablando con John en Baker Street, por supuesto es una imagen manipulada, pero la idea nos pareció muy atractiva.
> 
> Nota 3: He de decir que no soy una experta en Harry Potter, me gusta mucho el mundo de Harry Potter (solo hasta los primeros siete libros), he leído los libros y visto las películas, pero no me considero exactamente una experta, así que pido disculpas de ante mano por los errores cometidos y cualquier barbaridad que haya puesto. En las notas finales explico algunos términos y doy la descripción de un lugar, pero si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en preguntar.

Aún medio dormido Sherlock se sentó en la cama y a tientas buscó el vaso con agua que comúnmente deja en el buró antes de irse a dormir, al darse cuenta de que no había tal lanzó un bufido, estaba acostumbrado a tomar el refrescante líquido apenas despertaba. Tendría que parase e ir a la cocina.

Como pocas veces deseaba quedarse un poco más en cama, en las últimas dos semana apenas si durmió debido a un interesante caso, el cual le llevó un poco más del tiempo estimado para resolverlo y, la noche anterior en lugar de irse a dormir temprano como lo había sugerido John, se puso a trabajar en un experimento, por lo que aún no se sentía recuperado por completo, pero tenía demasiada sed.

Al salir de su habitación trató de recordar que había pasado con su vaso de agua, estaba seguro de haberlo llevado consigo a la recámara cuando se fue a acostar, llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a masajear su frente, una especie de dolor fantasma amenazaba con intensificarse debido a la falta de descanso. Poco antes de cerrar los ojos le pareció ver algo en el piso, una especie de pico con un ligero destello, justo cuando su pie derecho comenzó a bajar para apoyarse en el suelo exactamente en el mismo punto en el que había visto aquella imagen, lo recordó; el vaso de agua que llevaba a su recámara la noche anterior se le había resbalado de las manos por el pasillo, estrellándose contra el suelo haciéndose añicos, estaba demasiado cansado para levantar los pedazos en esos momentos, John se había ido a una cita con su nueva conquista y lo más seguro era que regresara hasta después del almuerzo del día siguiente, así que no importaba si dejaba el agua y los vidrios rotos esparcidos por el piso, ya que tendría tiempo para limpiar en la mañana. 

En automático bajó las manos del rostro y abrió muy grandes los ojos mientras su pie tocaba el suelo, su corazón acelerado esperaba la fuerte punzada de dolor. John lo iba a regañar, ya le había advertido que debía ser más cuidadoso. No hacía ni tres semanas que, por un descuido, se había rasgado la espalda con una varilla, necesitando una profunda limpieza, varias puntadas y una vacuna, todo por correr tras un ladrón de poca monta. John estaba furioso, Sherlock pocas veces lo había visto así. El recordar la mirada de su amigo le dio escalofríos, John podía ser bastante aterrador cuando se lo proponía. Pero aún era temprano, seguramente le daba tiempo de limpiarse e ir al A&E para que cocieran la herida, tendría que fingir al momento de caminar para que John no notara que estaba lastimado, aunque siempre le era difícil esconderle este tipo de cosas al doctor. Una especie de sudor frío comenzó a bajarle por la frente y trago saliva con dificultad.

Después de unos segundos paralizado en su lugar se dio cuenta de que no había dolor, bajó la mirada y tampoco encontró el charco de sangre que estaba seguro habría debajo de su pie, volteó a los costados y los fragmentos del vaso estaban esparcidos como si hubieran sido barridos hacia los lados, la mancha de agua ya seca estaba ahí, pero los pedazos de cristal no, Sherlock giró sobre su lugar viendo hacia el piso sin entender lo que había sucedido, el fragmento más grande del vaso que era justo el que había estado a punto de pisar descansaba a su derecha pegado a la pared. El pelinegro estaba desconcertado.

—Sherlock, pensé que dormirías hasta tarde –dijo John asomándose desde al cocina– ¿qué buscas? –preguntó cuando notó que su amigo no dejaba de mirar al suelo como si hubiera perdido algo.

Rápidamente el detective levantó la mirada y con una mezcla de sorpresa, culpabilidad y miedo vio a John, y nuevamente tragó con fuerza.

—Nada –contestó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, el doctor levantó una ceja y lo vio con incredulidad, pero no presionó más– y ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías más tarde –continuó caminando hacia la cocina a espaldas de John que acababa de darse la vuelta, girando una última vez a mirar los vidrios a los lados de la pared sin comprender lo que había sucedido, no era posible que lo hubiese hecho John porque: primero; él no los habría dejado en el piso, los habría levantado, segundo; ya le estaría dando un sermón por haber dejado ese desorden y lo peligroso que podría haber sido y tercero; estaba seguro que había estado a punto de pisar uno de los fragmentos de vidrio hace unos instantes. Tampoco pudo haber sido la Señora Hudson porque, al igual que John, no habría dejado los fragmentos en el piso.

—¿Sherlock? –preguntó John, viéndolo con una mirada divertida, Sherlock siempre se veía absolutamente adorable cuando acababa de pasar algo que él no entendía.

—Lo siento –en ese momento el aludido se dio cuenta de que John le había estado hablando.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, solo todavía un poco dormido.

—Te decía que tenías razón, Jenny resultó demasiado aburrida –dijo John mientras se giraba hacia la estufa para freír dos pares de huevos y salchichas. 

—¿No dejaba de hablar de sus gatos? –preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona tomando la taza de té que de alguna manera siempre tenía frente a él y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Cómo sabes….? No importa, no quiero saber.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó a sus espaldas, una risa que aunque baja, era rica y profunda. John no necesitaba voltear para ver la sonrisa autentica en el rostro de su amigo, amaba escucharlo reír, amaba esos pequeños momentos de intimidad y cotidianidad que lo hacían sentir tranquilo y seguro, que lo hacían aferrarse a este espacio, a este ambiente y en especial a este hombre con quien, pese a que nadie lo entendiera, había encontrado su hogar, su sentido de pertenencia, la razón que le daba sentido a su vida.

—¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? –preguntó el pelinegro sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

—No, acababa de llegar cuando te escuché salir de la recámara.

_“Bien entonces definitivamente no podría ser John quien barrió los vidrios” _ pensó Sherlock.

—Entonces….. ¿apenas llegaste? –preguntó Sherlock después de unos minutos, frunció el ceño y miró con intensidad la taza de té que descansaba en la mesa mientas movía el líquido dentro de ella con una cuchara pequeña.

—Ajá –contestó John aún de espaldas sirviendo los huevos y las salchichas en dos platos.

—¿Cómo hiciste el té tan rápido?

John se paralizó en su lugar con la espátula a medio camino entre el plato y la sartén.

—Usé el microondas.

—Tú odias usar el microondas para preparar té, siempre has dicho que un té decente no puede prepararse en el microondas.

—Te escuché levantarte de la cama y quería sorprenderte –contestó John tratando de sonar natural llevando la sartén y la espátula al fregadero.

—Mmmm no escuché el microondas funcionar.

—Supongo que estabas demasiado cansado –dijo John poniendo los platos de huevos y salchichas en la mesa, uno de ellos frente a Sherlock.

—Supongo que si…… solo quiero un par de tostadas –dijo Sherlock mirando el plato frente a él con disgusto.

—Apenas si has probado alimento en una semana –dijo John, cuando Sherlock levanto los ojos se encontró con una mirada severa, esa que no acepta un “no” por respuesta, por lo que acercó el plato y empezó a comer, John sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó frente a él tomando su propio plato.

Pese a decir que no tenía hambre Sherlock devoró su desayuno. Al parecer apenas dio el primer bocado y su apetito se abrió por completo, lo que hizo muy feliz a John. Al terminar notó que su taza estaba nuevamente llena, no tenía idea de cómo le hacía John para rellenar su taza de té todo el tiempo sin que se diera cuenta, pero se sentía agradecido por ello ya que eso le hacia sentir que le importaba a alguien, bueno a alguien fuera de su familia por supuesto, pues aunque jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta él sabía que le importaba a su hermano.

—Voy a subir a recostarme un rato, la verdad es que no dormí bien en la casa de Jenny, sus gatos entraban todo el tiempo a la recámara y el colchón es bastante incómodo. Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo, te ves cansado.

—Supongo que podría dormir un rato más.

Apenas salió John de la cocina Sherlock tomó la escoba y el recogedor y rápidamente fue al pasillo para barrer los pedazos de vidrio que aún estaban en el suelo.

John sonrió mientras subía las escaleras al escuchar el rápido deslizamiento de la silla de Sherlock, sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de hacerse bastante daño y por supuesto John no lo iba a permitir. Se sentía tan feliz de estar en casa y ver a su hermoso detective caminando por el pasillo con el cabello alborotado, la pijama arrugada y el rostro soñoliento que no se atrevió a regañarlo.

No era la primera vez que John usaba su magia en presencia del detective, en más de una ocasión había hecho aparecer una pluma a su costado cuando éste gritaba pidiendo una y, constantemente aparecía tazas de té caliente las cuales Sherlock rara vez cuestionaba, habían ocasiones en las que parecía sorprendido de tener siempre una a la mano, pero si era John, la Señora Hudson o el vecino quien la ponía a su alcance no le importaba, él tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar. Lo que era una gran ventaja para John ya que Sherlock estaba siempre tan distraído y confiado cuando él estaba a su lado que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El pecho de John se llenó de orgullo, Sherlock que difícilmente confiaba en alguien había decidido confiar en él, ciegamente.

John no era tímido con el uso de la magia, de hecho era bastante común que la usara para hacer la limpieza del departamento, en especial si se trataba de una ocasión especial. El mes pasado había sido el cumpleaños de la Señora Hudson, a John se le ocurrió hacerle una reunión sorpresa en su piso, pero para su consternación, Sherlock no solo no estaba ayudando, sino que además se había recostado en el sillón encerrándose en su palacio mental. Él habría estado más molesto de no ser porque eso le daba la oportunidad de usar su magia para limpiar, de esa manera terminaría mucho más rápido.

John era un mago poderoso y disciplinado por lo que no necesitaba de su varita para hechizos tan simples y básicos;**_ “Accio escoba, accio recogedor, accio sacudidor”_ **murmuró, rápidamente escoba, recogedor y sacudidor salieron de la cocina danzando hasta la sala, John comenzó a dar ordenes y los implementos de limpieza iniciaron su labor, mientras un detective completamente ajeno a la situación yacía recostado en medio de toda la acción. **_“Mobiliscorpus” _**conjuró John señalando en dirección al detective, éste comenzó a elevarse mientras un sacudidor limpiaba la zona en la que había estado recostado, John volteo hacia arriba con una sonrisa descarada contemplando el hermoso trasero de su compañero de piso enfundado en unos pantalones que se ajustaban de maravilla a su silueta; _“lindo” _pensó para si mismo. De pronto una idea divertida paso por su mente; ¿qué pasaría si la cámara que se encontraba afuera del 221 en esos momentos estuviera apuntando hacia el departamento? Ya fuera Mycroft o alguno de sus subordinados pensaría que está drogado o que Sherlock y él les están jugando alguna broma, una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su rostro. John hizo flotar el cuerpo del detective por enfrente de las ventanas dando vueltas de un lado al otro, mientras él pasaba por debajo de su cuerpo marchando, saltando como conejo o bailando de forma graciosa. Lo mejor de todo era que si había alguien observando no les podrían decir nada, ya que se supone que Mycroft prometió que no vigilaría dentro del departamento a menos que la seguridad de su hermano o del doctor estuviera comprometida, y dadas las payasadas que John estaba haciendo era lógico pensar que todo se tratara de una burla.

Una vez que John terminó de divertirse, bajó al detective acomodándolo nuevamente en el sillón, la limpieza ya estaba terminada y solo faltaba ir a recoger los bocadillos y el pastel que había encargado, pero apenas dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina Sherlock abrió los ojos y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, se sentía muy mareado y no tenía ni idea del por qué. Pese al sentimiento de culpabilidad John no pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

❦❦❦

John estaba sentado en su sillón, con un dedo al aire hacia girar la cuchara que estaba dentro de su taza de té en la mesita que se encontraba a un costado suyo, Minera McGonagall una mujer de avanzada edad y mirada penetrante se paseaba frente a él observando el lugar. Esta era la tercera vez en dos años que visitaba al ex auror* en la calle de Baker. A John le daba gusto verla, siempre había tenido un gran respeto y admiración por ella, era el motivo de su visita lo que no le agradaba.

—¿Estas seguro de que él no se ha dado cuenta? –pregunto con incredulidad McGonagall mientras pasaba su dedo índice por una de las repisas del librero.

—Absolutamente.

—Pero es Sherlock Holmes, incluso en el mundo mágico su nombre es conocido, y aunque no lo recuerda fue él quien descubrió donde se escondía James Moriarty, hizo en dos meses lo que el Ministerio de magia no pudo en un año.

—Y sin embargo nunca descubrió que yo era un mago –John dejó de jugar con la cucharita y llevó la taza a sus labios para dar un trago a su té– Créeme, si se hubiera dado cuenta ya me habría cuestionado al respecto.

—Mmm no lo entiendo, se supone que es un genio…..

—Lo es -John la interrumpió de forma inmediata dejando su taza sobre la mesita del costado, McGonagall lo volteo a ver con la ceja levantada. Si había algo que John no soportaba era que se dudara de la capacidad del detective.

—Pero tú no has sido precisamente muy discreto al momento de usar tu magia, tenemos registros de que la has usado aún en su presencia, has hecho flotar cosas a su alrededor, incluso has abierto puertas estando él cerca de ti.

—Y aparezco para él una taza de té todas las mañanas, la cual permanece caliente sin importar la hora a la que se levante y yo lleve horas fuera. Sherlock sigue sin saber quien las pone ahí, pero tampoco le da mayor relevancia.

La actual directora de Hogwarts se sentó en el sillón que suele estar ocupado por Sherlock frente a John.

—John el mundo mágico necesita toda la ayuda posible, tras la guerra con el Señor oscuro hay muchos sectores que necesitan arreglo, en especial el ministerio de magia, tú y Moody fueron de los mejores aurores que tuvimos, lamentablemente Alastor fue de las primeras vidas que se cobraron en esa guerra, y tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien –John suspiró moviéndose incómodo en su sillón– sé que todo el asunto de las traiciones, la guerra, las dolorosas pérdidas y la revelación sobre Mary te dejó muy lastimado, no solo física sino anímicamente, pero las cosas poco a poco están mejorando, cada vez más seguidores de Voldemort han ido cayendo y por fin reina la paz, nos podrías ayudar con la formación de nuevos aurores, solo sería por un tiempo, después podrías retirarte a una vida más tranquila, creo que serías un magnífico profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—No gracias –contestó de inmediato John– sé lo que eso significa –agregó con una risa burlona.

—La clase ya no está maldita John –contestó Minerva con una mirada acusadora– tenemos a un muy buen profesor para esa clase, pero tú tienes más experiencia y podrías hacerte cargo de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo grado.

John jugaba con un hilo suelto de su sillón viéndose claramente incómodo.

—Agradezco que me tengan en tan buen concepto –John sabía que la profesora McGonagall no estaba ahí solamente por voluntad propia, sino que había sido enviada por el actual ministro del mundo mágico– pero….. no se trata únicamente de los recuerdos o de Mary, es solo que ya no me siento cómodo allá, yo….. sé que tal vez estoy siendo irracional y un tanto egoísta, pero…. aunque las cosas aquí te llevan más tiempo, los trayectos son más largos y el moverte de un lugar a otro parece tomarte siglos, soy feliz, nunca antes me había sentido tan cómodo en un lugar, me gusta mi estilo de vida, amo esta ciudad, amo las peculiaridades de su gente, amo incluso moverme en metro y quejarme cuando una línea está cerrada por mantenimiento –sonrió con cariño al decir eso último–…. Amo mi vida aquí –amo a una persona aquí, había querido decir, y al parecer la bruja entendió el mensaje porque su mirada cambió de una analítica a una de ternura.

—Oh, ya veo –John giró el rostro para mirar hacia un lado sin poder seguirle sosteniendo la mirada por más tiempo– imagino entonces que no habrá manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?

—Me temo que no –dijo John aún sin poder encontrarse con los ojos de la profesora McGonagall.

—Entiendo –contestó con tranquilidad aunque un poco decepcionada mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lamento que hayas venido por nada, pero me alegra haberte visto –dijo John mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien –contestó Minerva tomando su mano dándole un cariñoso apretón– después de todo lo que pasaste es bueno saber que has encontrado la tranquilidad y felicidad que tanto mereces –de pronto la bruja pareció recordar algo–. Cada año en agosto se llevan acabo una serie de conferencias en celebración al termino de la guerra, espero algún día nos puedas acompañar.

—No creo poder hacerlo el siguiente año, pero tal vez al otro…… aunque…… no te aseguro nada.

—Esta bien John, lo entiendo –dijo la bruja con una mirada compasiva dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos al brazo de John– es una lástima que Sherlock no recuerde nada e ignore la existencia del mundo mágico, sería muy interesante escucharlo hablar sobre ese método deductivo suyo.

—Y estoy seguro que él estaría más que feliz de hablar al respecto –dijo John riendo.

—Adiós John –dijo la bruja, John levanto una mano en señal de despedida. Minerva tronó los dedos e inmediatamente desapareció.

John se quedó mirando con nostalgia el lugar en el que, hasta hace unos instantes había estado parada la profesora McGonagall, presentía que esa sería la última vez que la vería. John tenía un gran afecto por la bruja, pero el verla siempre le traía viejos recuerdos, y una sensación de pesadez comenzó a caer sobre él.

—¿John? –llamó Sherlock en voz baja, aunque no tanto como para no ser escuchado, su tono denotaba inseguridad y preocupación.

—Sherlock –dijo con voz cansada apenas levantando la vista– no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

—Entre por la cocina, escuché que estabas con alguien y no quise interrumpir –en ese momento Sherlock volteó a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien más.

—Era la Señora McGonagall.

—Oh –Sherlock no la conocía, pero había escuchado hablar de ella en otras ocasiones– no la vi cuando salió.

—No….. ella…. Fue una llamada telefónica, pero la tenía en el altavoz.

—Se escuchaba muy claro, parecía que estuviera aquí mismo -dijo Sherlock mientras daba la vuelta y tomaba la jarra del hervidor de agua para llevarla al grifo y llenarla– ¿quieres un té? –preguntó colocando la jarra en la base y encendió el hervidor.

—No gracias, acabo de tomar uno –John llevó una de sus manos a su frente– yo….. voy a subir, te veo más tarde.

—¿Estas…. –Sherlock iba a preguntarle a John si se encontraba bien, pero cuando se asomó a la sala éste ya no estaba, Sherlock miró el área confundido, John a veces era demasiado rápido y sigiloso.

Con la cabeza baja Sherlock entro de nueva cuenta a la cocina y apagó el hervidor, el deseo de una taza de té se había evaporado. Metió la caja de plástico con el pedazo de pulmón que Molly le había conseguido en el refrigerador, tenía contemplado pasar la tarde haciendo experimentos con el, pero ahora…. Sherlock se encaminó a su recámara y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El detective se sentó en su cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, tomó el libro que tenía en el buró y trató de leer un poco, pero fue imposible, la imagen del rostro de John volvía sin cesar a su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Sherlock sabía que John estuvo casado y que después de un año de matrimonio su mujer había muerto, nunca mencionó como sucedió, y Sherlock no se atrevió a preguntar, pero sospechaba que podría haber sido en un accidente. John también le había hablado sobre la Señora McGonagall, un vecina con quien se había encariñado y quien además había conocido a su esposa. De vez en cuando dicha ex vecina, visitaba o le hablaba por teléfono a John, pero cada que lo hacía terminaba dejándolo deprimido, seguramente porque le hacía recordar a su esposa y la vida que tuvo a su lado. Sherlock odiaba verlo así, o mejor dicho, se odiaba a si mismo por no saber que hacer para no verlo así.

Aunque John nunca hablaba de Mary, Sherlock sabía que aún la amaba. Constantemente notaba que su amigo estaba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos como si estuviera pensando en alguien, eso sin contar con los suspiros que de vez en cuando fingía no notar. El detective cerró los ojos con fuerza y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, el corazón le dolía.

❦❦❦

John sacó del ropero una pequeña caja que Sherlock jamás encontraría, ya que estaba bajo un hechizo para que nadie, salvo por él, pudiera notarla. Se sentó en el suelo a un costado de su cama, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada contra la base del colchón y la caja de madera sobre sus piernas.

Con nostalgia sacó la primera foto, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, sus padres lo saludaban a la entrada de una cabaña con su hermana delante de ellos y a un costado de un John mucho más joven, ella estaba haciendo caras graciosas, mientras que él mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Era su foto favorita, su padre había rentado una cabaña en Dering Woods*, o bosque de los gritos como es mejor conocido, un lugar embrujado para alejar a los muggles*, de esa manera los magos pueden vacacionar ahí con tranquilidad. John tendría siete años en ese entonces, y su hermana once, fue la última vez que salieron todos juntos, y él las recordaba como las mejores vacaciones de su vida. John había nadado en el río junto a sus padres y su hermana, por las noches hacían una fogata y asaban bombones y salchichas, también había salido a explorar con su padre, conociendo los fantasma de un leñador y su amante que habían sido enterrados en el bosque por una esposa celosa; los había agarrado en el acto cuando los asesino, por lo que tanto Peter; el leñador, como Aurora; su amante, habían muerto felices, ellos contaban la historia de su muerte como si fuera la anécdota más graciosa.

Pocos meses después su padre contrajo una extraña enfermedad, la cual lo consumió en muy poco tiempo ocasionándole la muerte. Su madre no pudo llorarle todo lo que hubiera querido ya que tuvo que retomar su carrera como enfermera para sacar adelante a sus dos hijos. Ella había sido una mujer fuerte, poco cariñosa después de la muerte de su esposo, pero se aseguraba que nada les faltara a John y a Harriet. La Señora Watson murió poco después de que Harry contrajera nupcias con Clara, su novia de toda la vida, Ella tuvo una muerte tranquila, había cenado con sus hijos una noche antes y a la mañana siguiente ya no despertó, un ataque al corazón fulminante, según dijeron los doctores.

Ocho años más tarde se desató la guerra, los cuerpos de Harry y Clara habían sido encontrados como los de tantos otros cuando todo había terminado.

El rostro de John estaba bañado en lagrimas, con el dorso de la mano se secó los ojos y acercó la foto a sus labios depositando un beso en ella, sus padres lo veían con una sonrisa cariñosa y su hermana abrazó a su “yo” de la foto sin importarle las quejas de éste.

John dejó la foto a un lado y sacó otra, era de su tercer año en Hogwarts estaba abrazado a Bill Murray uno de sus mejores amigos, quien lamentablemente fuera asesinado por James Moriarty durante una persecución poco después del levantamiento de Voldemort. John sonrió al recordar el mote impuesto por él; _“John dos mundos Watson”, _esto debido a que según Billy John era todo un conquistador ya que en cuarto grado varias chicas y algunos chicos también, suspiraban por él apenas lo veían pasar, lo que John atribuía al hecho de que había sido nombrado como capital del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, no por sus dotes físicas, pero después de que Billy lo invitara a pasar unas vacaciones con su familia Muggle al sur de Inglaterra y viera como una de sus primas prácticamente babeara por él, comenzó a decir que John era capaz de conseguir chicas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle, de ahí lo de _“dos mundos Watson”. _El Billy de la foto le sonrió con picardía y levantó las cejas de manera sugerente, haciéndolo reír un poco.

En la siguiente foto él traía una bata, su yo de la foto le devolvía la mirada de manera aburrida y resoplaba por lo bajo. Dicha foto era de la época en la que había tratado de entrar en el mundo de la medicina. Debido a que su padre había sido médico John contemplo la posibilidad de serlo él también, no era su verdadera pasión, él en realidad quería ser auror, pero sentía que si estudiaba la misma carrera que su padre sería como estar cerca de él. Al salir de Hogwarts se había matriculado en la escuela del hospital de San Mungo. No le estaba yendo tan mal, pero se notaba que tampoco lo hacía feliz, por lo que dos años más tarde tanto su madre como su hermana lo convencieron para que siguiera su verdadera vocación; ser auror. Afortunadamente contaba con los Extasis* necesarios, y todas sus asignaturas habían estado por encima de _“supera las expectativas”,_ y por si fuera poco cuando el director de su escuela y uno de los magos más respetados de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore se enteró de que había enviado una solicitud para acceder a los entrenamientos para llegar a ser auror, mandó una carta al ministerio recomendando su aceptación. El mago había visto el potencial de John desde segundo año. John recordaba haber llorado de felicidad cuando se entero del detalle de quien hubiera sido su director, sintiéndose además completamente abrumado. A partir de entonces John se convertiría en uno de los seguidores más fieles del gran Dumbledore, accediendo sin preguntar a cualquier solicitud que éste hiciera.

La siguiente foto era precisamente del día de su graduación, en ella estaban su madre, su hermana, Clara, Billy, Mike un amigo de la infancia quien desafortunadamente había resultado ser un squib* (bueno, aunque según Mike eso había sido una bendición al momento en que se desató la guerra), pero con quien hasta ese entonces no había perdido el contacto y por supuesto Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo saludaban con una mano y John levantó la suya para corresponder al gesto.

Hizo la foto a un lado y tomó otra de la caja, el ver la imagen de él junto a su mentor; Alastor Moody a un costado de la escoba de éste último se le formó nuevamente un nudo en la garganta, suspiro y nuevas lagrimas amenazaron con dejarse caer. Eso fue poco después de que hubiera sido aceptado como parte del grupo de aurores que trabajaba para el ministerio de magia tras tres años de arduo entrenamiento. Debajo de ésta se asomaba una foto que había sido tomada por Harry, estaba solo y tenía una mirada angustiada, esa mañana se había dado la noticia sobre la muerte de un estudiante de Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos llamado Cedric Diggory, y lo que era peor, se rumoreaba que el autor de tal asesinato había sido el propio Lord Voldemort, quien de alguna manera estaba de regreso. Harry había tenido consigo esa foto en su cartera cuando encontraron su cuerpo, ella siempre la cargaba para recordar a su hermano menor, ya que éste a veces estaba tan ocupado que podía no verlo por semanas. John apartó la foto, solo la había guardado porque significaba algo para su hermana, pero no estaba seguro de querer seguirla conservando ya que reflejaba el preámbulo de lo que se vino después.

La última era una foto de Mary, John se sorprendió al verla, estaba seguro de que había quemado todas las fotos de ella, si había alguien de quien no quería volver a ver nada era justamente de Mary, ni siquiera Voldemort le causaba tanta repulsión, él al menos siempre había sido claro, Mary por otro lado lo había engañado para poder introducirse en el ministerio de magia, ella incluso había intentado usar la legeremancia* para sacarle información, afortunadamente John era un experto en la oclumancia* y la había usado cada que sentía la necesidad de protegerse, pero eso no evito que en dos ocasiones le llegara a sacar información importante. John miró la imagen con desprecio, la mujer de la foto pestañeaba de manera coqueta, lo que ocasionó que John lanzara un bufido.

John no estaba seguro de que alguna vez haya amado a Mary. La conoció mientras paseaba por un parque, ella se le acercó diciendo que acababa de mudarse, no conocía bien la zona y estaba buscando una dirección, John se dio cuenta de que solo era un pretexto para conocerlo y se sintió alagado ya que Mary era mujer muy atractiva, por lo que rápidamente intercambiaron números telefónicos. Todo avanzó muy rápido, apenas habían salido por un año cuando Mary lo convenció para que se casaran. A veces sospechaba que había usado alguna poción en pequeñas cantidades para que no se diera cuenta, porque de otra manera no entendía como había accedido tan fácilmente, era eso o realmente había pensado que estaba enamorado de Mary, lo cual en la actualidad dudaba, ya que lo que había sentido por ella no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo que sentía por Sherlock……. Sherlock, el simple hecho de pensar en su compañero le piso hizo que John sonriera.

**Recordando cuatro años atrás. **

La mente de John viajó al momento en el que conoció a Sherlock por primera vez, cuatro años atrás. En ese entonces Mary ya se había descubierto como una mortífaga y las sospechas de que en el Ministerio de magia se estaban infiltrando magos fieles a Lord Voldemort eran cada vez más fuertes. Uno de los criminales más buscados era James Moriarty, mago de confianza de Voldemort, el Ministerio llevaba casi un año tras su pista y aún no podían atraparlo, el último informe indicaba que se encontraba operando en Londres entre los muggles, razón por la cual John se vio obligado a viajar a ese lugar.

John recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que vio a su loco genio. Una serie de extrañas desapariciones había llamado la atención de Scotland Yard, quienes en esos momento se encontraban investigando en la casa de una de las personas desaparecidas en la lujosa zona de Kensington. El detective estaba agachado observando con interés el polvo esparcido sobre el piso en una pequeña zona de la sala principal.

—Son cenizas humanas –dijo el detective tan pronto se puso de pie ignorando la presencia de John, quien se había presentado a la investigación con credenciales falsas de la interpol.

Nadie tomó en serio al detective. Lestrade, el inspector que comandaba la investigación pareció considerar la declaración de Sherlock, pero tampoco se le notaba muy convencido. Solo John le creía, sabía que lo que el detective decía era verdad.

Le tomó un tiempo ganarse la confianza de Sherlock y que le permitiera trabajar con él, ya que al parecer el detective prefería trabajar solo. En un inicio John llegó a sospechar que Sherlock era en realidad un mago encubierto ya que sus habilidades no parecían propias de un muggle, sin embargo en cuanto mencionó la palabra magia, el detective lo miró con cara de “no seas idiota”.

—¿Magia John, en serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?

—Pero…..

—Se llama deducción John, no existe algo tan ridículo como la magia.

El detective prosiguió explicando en lo que se basaban sus deducciones haciendo que todo pareciera tan obvio. John no volvió a mencionar la palabra magia otra vez.

Durante esos dos meses en los que John recorrió todo Londres y algunos condados de sus alrededores al lado de Sherlock en búsqueda de Moriarty aprendió a usar sus instintos, a ver más allá de la magia, a observar hasta el detalle más insignificante, a prestar más atención a sus sentidos, los cuales se dio cuenta estaban aturdidos debido a la dependencia que los magos desarrollaban hacia la magia. Para Sherlock, James Moriarty era un psicópata que estaba asesinando gente, para John se trataba del brazo derecho de Lord Voldemort y por lo tanto uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo mágico.

La persecución no había sido nada fácil, Moriarty lanzaba hechizos que John había tenido que desviar a discreción y lanzar encantamientos para proteger a Sherlock sin que éste se diera cuenta. Al final cuando lograron dar con el escondite de mago, John llamó a Moody para que junto con su equipo arrinconaran a James, lo que dio lugar a una feroz batalla la cual culminó en una maldición mortífera lanzada por Alastor Moody en contra de Moriarty, no sin antes cobrar la vida de dos de sus hombres.

Antes de que James muriera Peter, uno de los aurores, había logrado cortar un pequeño mechón de su cabello el cual usó en la poción multijugos previamente preparada que llevaba consigo. El auror tomó dicha poción, haciéndose pasar por Moriarty en el momento exacto en el que llegó el equipo de Scotland Yard para aprehenderlo.

Cuando todo terminó John sabía que había llegado el momento de despedirse del hermoso detective, nunca antes había envidiado tanto a Mike, su viejo amigo de la infancia quien vivía tranquilamente en el mundo muggle y a quien había visitado en algunas ocasiones mientras se encontraba en Londres.

Cada agente de Scotland Yard que estuvo involucrado en el caso fue visitado por un auror mientras dormían, éstos les susurraban en el oído **_“obliviate”_**, haciéndolos olvidar todo lo referente a James Moriarty, cambiando sus recuerdos por los de un criminal sin importancia. Les llevó toda la noche ya que también debían borrar las evidencia y los registros del caso. Peter desapareció de la prisión poco antes de que la poción perdiera su efecto. 

A John le correspondía borrar la memoria de Sherlock. Se supone que lo haría apenas regresaran del restaurante chino al que fueron a celebrar. John se ofreció a acompañar al detective de regreso a su casa, estaban por despedirse cuando el auror ordenó mentalmente **_“desmaius”,_** el detective se desvaneció, pero John logró tomarlo entre sus brazos antes de llegar al suelo. **_“Alohamora”, _**murmuró de forma inmediata haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

John apareció junto con Sherlock dentro de su apartamento y con sumo cuidado lo llevó a su recámara y lo acomodó en su cama. John no podía apartar los ojos de él, el pensar que no volvería a verlo le partía el corazón. Después de varios minutos depositó un beso en su mejilla y sacado su varita, la cual se encontraba sujeta a su tobillo se dispuso a hacer lo inevitable.

—**_“Obli….” _**–John se detuvo con la varita en el aire, no podía hacerlo, no mientras veía ese hermoso rostro, obviamente no podía dejarlo con la memoria intacta, pero tampoco era necesario hacer algo tan drástico como borrar todo lo ocurrido durante esos dos meses. El auror suspiró y lanzo un hechizo que si bien no le permitiría recordar lo sucedido tampoco lo desaparecería de su mente, solamente lo dejaría velado por una serie de recuerdos confusos y falsos.

A manera de despedida John acarició los suaves rizos del pelinegro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aspiró por última vez el dulce aroma de su genio loco y salió de la habitación. Una vez habiendo cerrado la puerta se transportó a otra zona de Londres, no muy lejana del lugar en el que se encontraba, esperaba no ser muy inoportuno, pero tenía algo importante que hacer antes de volver al mundo mágico.

John estaba parado en un pequeño jardín frente a un edificio, la puerta de este se abrió y un hombre con algo de sobrepeso, lentes y una sonrisa honesta salió a su encuentro.

—John –saludó Mike extendiendo la mano. El auror le había marcado a su amigo antes de llegar para que bajara y no molestar a su esposa a esas horas de la noche.

—Hola Mike –contestó John estrechándole la mano– disculpa la hora.

—No te preocupes ¿estas seguro que no quieres pasar? Dice Lindsay que no hay problema….

—No Mike de verdad, muchas gracias, tengo que regresar al ministerio de magia y ver a Dumbledore lo antes posible.

—¡¿Entonces ya capturaron a James Moriarty!? –preguntó Mike con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si –contestó John con una sonrisa–, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

—Oh, genial –dijo Mike con un poco de tristeza– Suerte John –continuó después de unos segundos– Si las cosas se ponen muy mal siempre tendrás un lugar aquí, Lindsay y yo estaríamos felices de darte asilo.

—Gracias Mike –contesto John con una sonrisa triste, pero a la vez sintiéndose afortunado de contar con un amigo como Stamford–. Fue bueno volver a verte, te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Yo igual, procura mantenerte en contacto, me quedo muy preocupado.

—Lo intentaré Mike….. Solo quise pasar antes de irme para despedirme y pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto John, el que quieras.

—¿Podrías cuidar de Sherlock por mi? –John sintió que la voz se le quebraba cuando mencionó su nombre, aunque si Mike lo notó no dijo nada.

—Dalo por hecho, afortunadamente él suele frecuentar el laboratorio de San Barts y yo doy clases ahí tres veces a la semana. Será fácil tenerlo en la mira.

—Nuevamente gracias Mike, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho –John acercó la mano hacia su amigo en señal de despedida.

—Ten mucho cuidado John, y por favor en cuanto todo termine ven a visitarnos –dijo Mike mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Por supuesto -contestó el auror sin mucha convicción, sabía que no tardaría en desatarse una guerra y no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría o si siquiera él sobreviviría.

—Dale mis saludos a Harry.

—Así lo haré, le dará gusto saber de ti –John le dedico una sonrisa y con ese último gesto desapareció.

Fue cuestión de semanas para que la guerra estallara apenas John regresó. Durante la guerra Mary atacó a John lanzándole un hechizo que lo atara a su voluntad, su intención era recuperar al auror y pasarlo de su lado, no porque lo amara, sino porque era un mago poderoso y sería de mucha ayuda para los seguidores de Voldemort, afortunadamente John reaccionó a tiempo y repeló el conjuro. Mary de coraje lanzó otro hechizo que dio contra el hombro izquierdo de su ex esposo el cual engarrotó sus nervios, John lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó desmayado. Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque de Mary diera en el blanco John había lanzado una maldición imperdonable, la cual acabó con la vida de la mortífaga.

Una semana después John despertó en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey* había logrado curar su sistema nervioso, aunque no pudo quitar la horrible cicatriz que la maldición había dejado. En ese momento se enteró que fue Remus Lupin quien lo pusiera a salvo, lamentablemente también se entero que pocos días después él y su esposa habían muerto, lloró por ellos y lamentó el hecho de que el pequeño Teddy perdiera a sus padres a tan temprana edad.

Fue poco más de un año lo que duró la guerra, un angustiante año que cobró muchas vidas y dejó al mundo mágico destruido. Había pasado un mes y John aún no tenía fuerzas, ni ánimos para seguir adelante, la guerra le había quitado todo, pese a lo que todos dijeran no estaba seguro de sentirse tan afortunado de haberla sobrevivido. Una vez a la semana veía a una psicóloga que trataba de ayudarlo a superar las perdidas, las traiciones y los recuerdos que le había dejado la guerra junto con una cojera psicosomática, ya que nada le había ocurrido en ninguna de sus piernas.

Día a día John trataba de recomponerse, deseaba ayudar a la reconstrucción del mundo mágico pero la depresión apenas si le permitía salir de casa una vez a la semana. Debía salir de ahí, necesitaba desintoxicarse de los horrores de la guerra y recuperar fuerzas, por lo que pensó en pasar una temporada fuera del mundo mágico, tal vez eso le ayudaría. El recuerdo de un hermoso detective con rizos oscuros reforzó su determinación de pasar algún tiempo al lado de los muggles.

No fue de inmediato que John buscó a Sherlock, de hecho pasó poco más de un mes deambulando por Londres puesto que no se sentía en condiciones para ver a nadie. Cuando Mike recibió su llamada gritó de alegría, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se encontraran y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, no volvería a verlo.

Se quedaron de ver en un pub y, tras un breve resumen de lo que había vivido John y lo sucedido en el mundo mágico (Mike no quiso presionar a John, sabía que había atravesado por algo sumamente traumático) el auror no pudo evitar preguntar por Sherlock.

—Él está bien, algunas lesiones de vez en cuando ocasionadas por perseguir a algún maleante, pero nada grave, a veces me contacta para que cure alguna herida que necesite puntos o que esté en algún área que sea difícil para él de tratar.

—¿Se cura él mismo? ¿Por qué no va al hospital?

—Odia los hospitales –dijo Mike, luego agregó riendo– no creo que vaya a pisar alguno a menos que se esté muriendo.

John solo negó con la cabeza.

—Si no está corriendo por las calles –continuó Mike- está en San Barts, al parecer tuvo problemas con el dueño del edificio, algo sobre un experimento que salió mal y los vecinos se quejaron, por lo que ahora pasa más tiempo que de costumbre en el laboratorio del hospital. –luego agregó como si nada– Molly, una forense que trabaja ahí está loca por él…… dije que ella está loca por él, no él por ella –aclaró cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de John– pobre chica, Sherlock rechaza cada uno de sus avances sin el menor tacto.

John se sonrojó apenado por su expresión, aunque no podía negar que también se sentía aliviado por el nulo interés de Sherlock en la chica. 

Mike lo puso al tanto de los por menores del detective, así como su búsqueda por un compañero de piso ya que debía desalojar el departamento en el que actualmente vivía, el detective le había contado sobre un lugar con ubicación envidiable y suficiente espacio para dos personas, pero que a pesar de que la dueña le estaba dando un precio preferencial él necesitaría de alguien con quien compartir los gastos.

—John, creo que es el momento perfecto para que vuelvas a ver a Sherlock, justo ahora está en el laboratorio, así que vamos para que ustedes dos se puedan conocer……. nuevamente –Mike levantó las cejas de forma insinuante, haciendo que John riera con nerviosismo.

Ese día en San Barts Sherlock supo el motivo por el cual Mike había llevado a un amigo al laboratorio. Casi de forma inmediata quedaron de verse al día siguiente para que John pudiera conocer el lugar y hablar sobre la renta. La química fue instantánea, Sherlock no sabía a que se debía, pero de alguna manera John le era familiar, como si le recordara algo, solo que no sabía qué.

Una vez que se mudó, John no tardó mucho en usar su magia, especialmente cuando se trataba de trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Recordaba la cara de consternación de Sherlock cuando lo veía llegar a pocos minutos de haber hablado con él por teléfono y saber que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, o cuando le preguntaba en que momento se había cambiado de suéter y aseguraba que ese no era el que traía puesto cuando salieron del departamento. John se burlaba de él con frases como; _“Sherlock ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en tu palacio mental? Te llamé hace casi una hora, no diez minutos como dices” o “estás tan ensimismado en tus experimentos que no prestas atención cuando llamo”, “si, por supuesto que estoy seguro que este es el suéter que traía cuando salimos de casa, o ¿acaso ves que traiga otro en la mano?”, _John a veces hasta se daba el lujo de parecer enojado.

**Regresando al presente.**

El auror comenzó a reírse, esos eran buenos recuerdos, disfrutaba de hacerle ese tipo de bromas al detective, en especial para ver la adorable expresión en su rostro. Cuando lo veía así le entraban unos enormes deseos de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besar esos hermosos labios.

Poco a poco el malestar fue reemplazado por los momentos compartidos al lado de su compañero de piso; las bromas entre ellos, las noches tranquilas cenando en la cocina o en la sala frente al televisor mientras veían alguna película que Sherlock terminaría deduciendo antes de que ésta llegara al final, la adrenalina mientras trabajaban en algún caso e incluso las veces que encontraba partes del cuerpo en el refrigerador. Sherlock le había devuelto la vida.

Su intención en un inicio había sido la de pasar unos meses en Londres, tal vez incluso un año y después regresar a la pequeña casa que tenía a las afueras de Hogsmeade, sin embargo, a la semana se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible dejar Londres y a su hermoso detective.

Se sentía afortunado de esta segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida y, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente feliz. Metió nuevamente las fotos en su caja, exceptuando la de Mary, y la guardó en su escondite. No iba a permitir que los recuerdos lo siguieran atormentando, al menos no por este día.

Bajó a la cocina y asegurándose de que Sherlock no estuviera cerca quemó la foto de Mary mientras ésta le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio.

❦❦❦ 

Cuando Sherlock entró a la cocina encontró a John tarareando una canción que tenía en su mente mientras preparaba la cena. Él se veía de buen humor.

—¿John?

—Prueba esto y dime –John le acercó una cuchara con un poco de salsa de tomate.

—Mmm boloñesa, mi favorita. Está deliciosa.

—Gracias –contestó feliz el rubio. Sherlock estaba sorprendido por el cambio de estado de ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido por ello.

—¿Quieres que prepare una ensalada?

—Eso estaría bien –dijo John con un guiño, haciendo que las rodillas de Sherlock se debilitaran.

Fue una cena tranquila, con silencios cómodos y miradas tímidas. El resto de la noche lo pasaron en la sala tomando té y conversando sobre algunos de sus casos más complicados y burlándose de los desaciertos de Anderson, así como las repetidas ocasiones en las que últimamente tanto él como Donovan se tropezaban o se caían, debían tener ya moretones sobre los moretones en las rodillas y codos.

❦❦❦ 

El criminal estaba acorralado. Sherlock nunca antes había odiado tanto a alguien como a Ted Dumond, las atrocidades que había cometido podían revolverle el estómago hasta a la persona más insensible. Estaban prácticamente encerrados en el cuarto de una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, Sherlock había volcado un ropero contra el espacio en el que se suponía debía haber una puerta para evitar que el escurridizo criminal los burlara y escapara.

El hombre irradiaba rabia, se encontraba frente a Sherlock y a John quien sostenía con firmeza su pistola. La mirada del criminal comenzaba a poner nervioso al rubio, en especial porque estaba dirigida al detective, conocía ese tipo de miradas, era la de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder y que por lo tanto está listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

Una desagradable sonrisa apareció de pronto en el rostro de Dumond, lo que despertó el instinto de alerta de John. Con un rápido movimiento Ted rodó a un costado y tomó del suelo su pistola y dirigiéndola a la cabeza del detective jaló el gatillo.

Unos segundos antes de que Ted dispara John reaccionó lanzando un hechizo que arrojo a Sherlock a un lado, el detective aturdido volteó desconcertado sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

—**_“Desmaius” _**–murmura el auror dirigiendo su mirada al detective, quien se desvaneció ante el hechizo. Ted miró boquiabierto en dirección a Sherlock y luego en dirección a John– **_“carpe retractum” _**–pronuncia John mientras levanta una mano a la altura de su pecho, para después cerrarla en puño y moverla hacia su cuerpo como si estuviera jalando una cuerda, en ese momento la pistola de Ted es arrancada de su mano para ser tomada en el aire por John.

Por primera vez John ve al criminal asustado, quien a pesar de no entender lo que está pasando sabe que ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Ted mira desde el suelo a John con el miedo asomándose en su mirada, el auror está colérico, pero al mismo tiempo en perfecto control de sus movimientos.

—Eres un monstruo vil, has violado, torturado y matado a personas inocentes, y por si fuera poco estuviste a punto de matar al amor de mi vida, no mereces vivir **_“sectumsempra*” _**–dice el auror con determinación ocasionando los gritos de Ted, hasta caer inconsciente– si, no va a ser agradable, pero un criminal como tú no merece compasión. 

John se acerca a Sherlock y lo toma entre sus brazos.

—**_“Disapparate” _** –conjuró John haciéndose desaparecer junto con Sherlock, a Ted todavía le tomaría unos minutos antes de que terminara de desangrarse y no quería que el detective presenciara la escena, además de que no sabría explicarla–. **_“Apparate” _**–se escuchó en el silencio del bosque, anunciando la aparición de Sherlock y John a unos metros de la cabaña. Ambos estaban en el suelo. John todavía sostenía el cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus brazos, paso el dorso de su mano acariciando la mejilla del detective, se veía tan pálido y delgado, apenas si había comido y descansado en las últimas semanas.

Había estado a punto de perderlo, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo la bala hubiera atravesado la cabeza de Sherlock, el pensamiento lo hizo temblar e instintivamente se abrazó a él.

Minutos más tarde Sherlock volvió en si, aún no entendía lo que había ocurrido, sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero cuando John le dijo que había sido él quien lo empujara a un lado segundos antes de que Ted disparara el detective no lo puso en duda, después de todo que otra explicación podría haber. También le dijo que había matado a Ted mientras éste intentaba huir, y que no soportaba pasar más tiempo al lado del cuerpo de un criminal como Dumond, motivo por el cual lo había llevado con él afuera.

—¿Estas seguro de que está muerto? –preguntó Sherlock viendo a John ponerse de pie.

—Por supuesto, nadie despierta de tres balazos en la cabeza –contestó el rubio extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Sherlock a levantarse– ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó cuando vio que el detective se encaminaba hacia al cabaña.

—A ver el cuerpo de Dumond.

—¿No confías en mi? –preguntó John molesto.

—Por supuesto que si, solo quería verlo –contestó Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos a casa por favor –dijo John visiblemente cansado.

—Habrá que hablarle a Lestrade.

—Le llamaremos en el camino.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante su trayecto a Londres, Sherlock no entendía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de John, pero éste se veía tenso. Poco a poco el movimiento del coche fue adormeciendo al detective, quien despertó hasta que John lo tocó en el hombro indicándole que ya habían llegado.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero? –preguntó Sherlock con la voz aún ronca por el sueño. Necesitaban una ducha, ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo y sudor.

—No, adelante, voy a pedir algo de comer, me ducharé después de ti –el detective comenzaba a alejarse cuando John volvió a hablar– ¿chino está bien?

—Pídeme el pollo King pao.

—Pediré sopa wonton también –el detective asintió con la cabeza mientras se metía al baño.

❦❦❦ 

Después de cenar Sherlock pensó que la tensión desaparecería o al menos disminuiría, sin embargo no fue así, John estaba muy serio y de un extraño humor y Sherlock no sabía que hacer, no era el estado de animo enfadado de cuando hace algo estúpido, ni depresivo como cuando lo visitaba McGonagall. Tal vez estaba cansado, tal vez necesitaba dormir un poco, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más.

—¿John? –llamó el detective cuando notó que éste estaba a punto de subir a su habitación– ¿John que sucede? ¿estas enojado conmigo? –se escuchaba un poco de miedo en la voz del detective, temía empeorar las cosas, pero no soportaba irse a dormir sin saber lo que estaba pasando– ¿hice algo que te molestara? –Sherlock siempre temía que algún día hiciera algo lo suficientemente malo que terminara con alejar a John de Baker Street– John por favor háblame, si no me dices que está mal no puedo arreglarlo.

John se giró notando que el detective estaba a solo unos pasos de él, tenía los brazos a los lados con las manos en puño y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Estuve a punto de perderte, ese hombre te disparó y pudiste haber muerto.

—Pero no lo hice, tú me salvaste, estoy bien.

—Pude haberte perdido para siempre –volvió a decir entre dientes. John no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en la cabaña, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si no hubiera usado su magia, Sherlock no estaría en estos momento parado frente a él. Había perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida; primero sus padres, luego a Dumbledore la persona que más admiraba y respetaba en el mundo, después ojo loco Moody, su mentor, Billy, uno de sus mejores amigos, su hermana, su cuñada, amigos y compañeros de trabajo, todas esas imágenes habían estado apareciendo en su cabeza, todos dolorosos, sin embargo, si hubiera perdido a Sherlock esta tarde no sabe que habría sido de él, no creía que pudiera soportado, amaba a Sherlock como a nadie, nunca antes se había enamorado de esa manera, su perdida lo habría matado. 

—John….. –en esos momentos el auror acortó la distancia y se abrazó a la cintura del detective, enterrando la cara en su pecho, un sollozo fue la indicación de que estaba llorando. Sherlock quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, y nunca antes había visto a John llorar.

Pasados algunos minutos y una vez que Sherlock logró recuperar el control, abrazó a su amigo con delicadeza, haciendo un movimiento tranquilizador con una de sus manos sobre la espalda de John.

—Estoy bien John –susurró Sherlock– todo está bien, todo está bien.

—No puedo perderte Sherlock, no a ti también, no tú –John se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del detective, quien trataba de entender el significado de sus palabras.

Poco a poco los sollozos se hicieron más tenues, y John se fue recomponiendo, cuando se sintió más tranquilo se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba latiendo el corazón de Sherlock. Se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de su amigo, se preguntaba si acaso lo había asustado o si estaba molesto por la cercanía. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos notó que tenía las pupilas dilatadas, Sherlock desvió su mirada hacia los labios de John, fueron solo unos segundos, pero éste lo había notado, Sherlock pasó saliva al sentirse descubierto y un repentino sonrojo apareció en su rostro. John se comenzó a cuestionar si de verdad el detective era tan inalcanzable como creía. La boca de Sherlock lo atraía como si fuera un imán, el auror no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y sin pensarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de Sherlock.

Sherlock no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y por segunda vez en el día quedó inmóvil. Cuando John se dio cuenta de que el detective no le estaba correspondiendo la realidad lo atravesó; había cometido un error, tal vez el peor de su vida, bueno después de haber creído en Mary. Estaba a punto de alejarse pensando en lo que debería decir para disculparse, cuando Sherlock lo abrazó con ternura y le regresó el beso. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de su garganta haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

—Eres un tonto si creíste que te rechazaría –dijo el detective a unos centímetros de los labios del auror antes de retomar el beso.

John sonrió en el beso. Una ola de felicidad se instaló en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir mareado. Los labios de Sherlock se volvían cada vez más adictivos, sin embargo habían partes de su cuerpo que desesperadamente deseaba explorar y ese largo cuello gritaba por ser mordido y besado.

Sherlock invitó a John a su recámara para continuar con lo que habían empezado cuando sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban cada vez más.

En la intimidad de la habitación de Sherlock ambos hombres se desnudaron el uno al otro, intercambiaron besos y caricias, confesiones de amor y promesas, miradas de adoración y sonrisas tímidas.

Sherlock se entregó sin reserva y John lo reclamó como suyo. Esa noche durmieron abrasados y saciados, más felices de lo que jamás habían sido.

❦❦❦

—¿La encontraste Sherlock? –grito John asomándose desde la sala hacia las escaleras, su novio había subido a la que hasta hace unas semanas fuera su habitación.

Después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos ambos sabían que no podrían volver a dormir separados. De forma inmediata John se mudó a la habitación de Sherlock quien rápidamente hizo espacio en su closet y cajonera para que John pudiera meter su ropa, sin embargo ésta última no tenía espacio suficiente por lo que tuvieron que comprar un mueble más grande, el cual acababa de llegar esa mañana. John había puesto el resto de su ropa en maletas y los zapatos en una caja para que fueran más fáciles de bajar.

Desde que llegara la cajonera nueva Sherlock y John estuvieron acomodando sus cosas, solo restaba bajar la caja de zapatos la cual el detective había subido a buscar. Llevaba más de diez minutos arriba y John se preguntaba que estaba entreteniendo al detective.

—¿Sherlock? –volvió a preguntar– ¿está todo bien? –al no recibir respuesta comenzó a preocuparse.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir escuchó al detective bajar las escaleras, John se asomó y lo vio parado en el tercer escalón, estaba pálido, más de lo normal, la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Sherlock que ocurre? –se acercó con precaución y recelo.

El genio no le quitaba la mirada de encima y después de algunos segundos pareció encontrar su voz.

—John ¿podemos hablar sobre la posibilidad de que seas un brujo, mago o cosa por el estilo? –dijo el detective en tono bajo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba preguntando, considerando absurdas sus propias palabras, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda.

John pudo notar que Sherlock sostenía algo, una foto…… una foto. John recordó la foto que un mes atrás había apartado de su caja de recuerdos, la foto en la que mostraba una mirada angustiada y que no estaba seguro de querer conservar. La había dejado a un lado en el piso, seguramente en algún momento debió haberla pateado sin querer por debajo de su cama. La boca de John se secó y sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada.

—Sherlock…. –dijo John tomando la foto. La voz le temblaba y no sabía como empezar a explicarse.

—¿Por qué la foto se está moviendo John? Las fotos no se mueven comúnmente, ésta me sonrió –dijo un poco asustado aunque curioso.

—Sherlock ven por favor, vayamos a la sala –dijo el auror cada vez más desesperado, temiendo que el detective se echara a correr, pero para su sorpresa éste le hizo caso, entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá. John quería ofrecerle un té, pero no quería que su “aún” novio aprovechara la distracción para huir.

John se sentó a su lado, tomó sus temblorosas manos, las cuales no estaban en un estado muy diferente a las suyas. Comenzó a contarle todo sobre el mundo mágico, sobre quien era él y a lo que se dedicaba antes de llegar a Londres. Sherlock lo escuchaba apenas parpadeando.

—¿Puedes hacer una demostración? –pregunto tras media hora de no decir nada, con voz plana.

—**_“acció sacudidor” _**–anunció el auror, y un plumero avanzó de la cocina a través del aire hasta quedar frente a él, con un movimiento de su mano indicó al utensilio que comenzara a sacudir el librero y acto seguido, éste obedeció. El detective reprimió un grito y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, pasó saliva con dificultad y su cuerpo se tensó.

De manera repentina Sherlock se puso de pie, John lo volteó a ver espectante, perdiendo la concentración y dejando caer el sacudidor al suelo.

—Necesito caminar.

Sin esperar la respuesta del auror, Sherlock salió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras corriendo y dejó el edificio sin decir más, olvidando su amado abrigo, así como el celular y su cartera, lo único que tomó fueron las llaves que estaban en la mesa. John bajó la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba y vio como su futuro se venía abajo.

Era las once de la noche, habían pasado poco más de seis horas desde que Shelock abandonara el piso y aún no había regresado, si tardaba más saldría a buscarlo. Volvió a asomarse a la ventana y finalmente lo vio, estaba en la esquina e iba caminando hacia el edificio.

Cuando Sherlock entró John estaba parado a mitad de la sala, el lugar tenuemente iluminado solo por una lámpara y la luz que se asomaba de la cocina. El detective se acercó a John con paso lento, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Está haciendo frío afuera –dijo con dificultad, frotándose los brazos.

—¡Oh Sherlock! –John lo abrazo muy fuerte y el detective recargó su cabeza en el hombro del auror, quien trataba de infundirle calor a través de su cuerpo– Te voy a preparar un té.

Antes de que John se alejara Sherlock lo abrazó y lo besó con fuerza, el rubio se derritió en sus brazos sintiendo que la tensión y los temores poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

—Te amo –declaro el detective.

—¿Pese a lo que acabo de contarte?

—Sigues siendo tú John, no importa lo que seas, tu esencia es la misma.

—Sherlock, tenía tanto miedo de que me dejaras.

—¡Estas loco! no te dejaría por una tontería como esa –dijo el detective viendo a su novio con incredulidad– lamento haberte asustado, yo solo…… era demasiado para digerir, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y asimilar las cosas.

—Te amo, te amo tanto –confesó el auror antes de volver a besarlo.

Después de varios minutos finalmente se separaron– aún estás helado, te voy a traer una frazada.

John trajo algo para cubrir la espalda de Sherlock y posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina seguido del detective.

—Así que mago ¿eh? –dijo mientras se sentaba. John estaba de espaldas llenando el hervidor con agua y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien ¿tu esposa también era maga?

—Bruja, los hombres son magos, las mujeres brujas –contestó con tranquilidad volteando a verlo– y si, ella era una bruja. Era una mala persona también –agregó girándose para sacar del gabinete de arriba dos tazas.

—¿Es por eso que nunca hablas de ella?

John suspiró antes de dar una respuesta.

—Al final la odié Sherlock, de hecho no estoy seguro si realmente la amé en algún momento. Nunca sentí por ella ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti –John observó con ternura como las mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaban y éste mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

John habló por horas, no quería guardarse nada, o bueno….. casi nada, porque aun no se atrevía a confesarle que ya anteriormente se habían conocido, decidió que eso sería tema para otra ocasión. Le contó sobre su familia, sobre la perdida de su padre, sus breves estudios en medicina, de donde radicaban algunos de los conocimientos que tenía en la materia, le habló sobre Hogwarts y el ministerio de magia, sobre el engaño de Mary y los mortífagos, explicó detalladamente quienes eran Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore y el peso que ambos magos tienen en la historia del mundo mágico, le hablo sobre la guerra y las personas que había perdido en ella.

Lo que comenzó como una historia en la cocina terminó con ambos acostados en la cama. El auror había hablado con pasión sobre determinados temas, sonreído ante algunos recuerdos y entristecido y soltado algunas lágrimas en otros. Sherlock intervino en pocas ocasiones haciendo las preguntas correctas cuando era necesario, escuchando con atención a su novio y consolándolo cuando debía.

A la mañana siguiente John podía sentir la mirada de Sherlock sobre él. _“¿Qué hora era?”, _ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormido, pero debió haber sido bastante tarde, ya que la última vez que revisó el reloj eran las tres de la mañana.

—Sherlock ¿me estás observando? –pregunto con la voz adormecida y los ojos cerrados.

—John, me alegra que ya estés despierto –contestó el detective que estaba sentado a un costado.

—Sherlock vuelve a dormir -contestó el auror riendo.

—Se me ocurrieron algunas ideas…..

—Sherlock….

—Ahora que sé todo sobre tu magia es momento de sacarle el debido potencial, y no solo para hacer la limpieza. ¿Qué opinas de hacer que Mycroft se vista con mallas y un tutu y aparezca bailando de puntitas ante el MI6?

—¡¿Qué!? –contestó John abriendo al fin los ojos y soltando una carcajada.

—Sería fantástico John.

—Sherlock no vamos a hacer eso –John continuaba riendo y levantándose para quedar sentado junto a su genio loco.

—No estoy pidiendo que lo haga ante el G8 o el G20 John, ni siquiera ante la reina, sería solo ante el MI6 –continuo el detective como un niño al que se le está negando una paleta.

—Sherlock ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las maldiciones imperdonables?

—Ah es verdad, no podemos obligarlo a hacer nada.

—Exacto, además tu hermano será un entrometido, pero lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, y no pienso ponerlo en ridículo.

—Entonces supongo que está fuera de discusión hacer que Greg me de más casos –dijo Sherlock decepcionado.

—Así es, además Greg no puede darte más casos de los que hay y eres tú el que se pone delicado para aceptarlos.

Sherlock recargó la cabeza contra la cabecera y suspiró, John estaba por acostarse nuevamente cuando el detective se volvió a poner derecho y volteó a ver a su amante de manera acusatoria.

—Te cambiabas el suéter a propósito ¿verdad? Salías con uno y luego a las pocas horas lo cambiabas con magia por otro.

—No sé de que hablas –contestó el aludido acomodando su almohada.

—John….

—En realidad me transportaba al departamento, me quitaba el suéter que llevaba puesto y lo cambiaba por otro que había dejado sobre la cama –Sherlock abrió la boca sorprendido– te veías tan lindo cuando estabas confundido –dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Me hacías dudar de mi mismo! O sea que puedes jugar con mi mente, pero no puedes hacer que Mycroft baile ballet.

—Lo siento cariño -contestó John aún sonriendo, inclinándose para besar a Sherlock, quien pese a estar molesto aceptó el beso de buena gana.

—Fuiste tú quien evitó ese día que la bala me diera ¿verdad? –preguntó Sherlock en voz baja, sabía que era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar a John, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Te lancé un hechizo para aventarte a un lado y después hice que perdieras el conocimiento.

—¿Qué hiciste con Ted? Lestrade me dijo que la casa estaba en llamas cuando llegaron.

—Preferiría que no lo supieras Sherlock –contestó el auror con tono sombrío– cuando paramos en la gasolinera me transporté a la casa y lancé un hechizo para quemar el lugar, no quería que encontraran el cuerpo como lo había dejado.

Sherlock se estremeció y el buen animo cambió. John se veía incómodo y parecía que quería escaparse de la habitación.

—Entonces, si no puedes hacer que Mycroft baile ballet, ni que Greg me de más casos, ¿podrías al menos callarles la boca a Donovan y a Anderson cuando estén siendo molestos? –dijo Sherlock con tono ligero, tratando de despejar la tensión, lo que funcionó muy bien ya que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de John.

—¿Quién crees que ha hecho que se tropiecen y caigan últimamente?

—John –dijo emocionado el detective lanzándose a abrazar al auror, quien comenzó a reírse.

—Nadie molesta a mi genio loco y queda impune.

Sherlock se giró para besar a John, poco a poco comenzaron a deslizarse entre las sábanas, apenas estaba amaneciendo y no tenían que levantarse temprano, por lo que podían dar rienda suelta a la pasión y descansar un poco más después.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a quienes han leído mi historia, al inicio la pensé como un capítulo corto, pero conforme la iba escribiendo se me fue yendo de las manos. Aún falta un capítulo que será el epílogo (el cual no creo que vaya a ser muy largo), ya que he visualizado lo que podría suceder con este par varios años después. 
> 
> Es posible que estas notas no sean necesarias, pero si por si alguien no llegara a estar familiarizado con el vocabulario de Harry Potter dejo aquí algunas descripciones.
> 
> *Auror: Mago altamente calificado que trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, su principal cometido es cazar a magos tenebrosos. Son algo así como la policía de los magos.   
*Dering Woods: o bosque de los gritos, es un bosque localizado al sur de Inglaterra en el condado de Kent, es conocido en el ámbito paranormal por su intensa actividad auditiva, ya que se dice que se pueden escuchar los gritos de más de medio centenar de victimas que fueron asesinadas en ese lugar.   
*Muggles: Personas sin habilidad mágica.   
*Extasis: (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) son una prueba de conocimientos sobre magia que se aplica a los alumnos de Hogwarts al final del séptimo curso, el cual también es el último.   
*Squib: Persona no mágica nacida en una familia de magos o al menos uno de los padres lo es.   
*legeremancia: magia utilizada para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien contra su voluntad.   
*Oclumancia: magia utilizada para cerrar la mente contra la legeremancia.   
*Madame Pomfrey: Enfermera del colegio Hogwarts.  
*Sectumsempra: maleficio cuyo efecto es el equivalente a ser acuchillado repentinamente por una espada invisible, provocando heridas sangrantes en la piel.


End file.
